<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roofies and Shrooms by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955466">Roofies and Shrooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish'>Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Gross meet-cute, Luka and Talbert are back for like a hot second, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inktober prompt #11: Disgusting<br/>Throwing up isn’t the best first impression in Sansa’s opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roofies and Shrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Vomiting, non-consensual use of a roofie. though I don’t know if there is anything thats consensual about being drugged, but people can have weird kinks okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa didn’t see who she was pushing aside in the crowded house party, all she knew was that she needed to find a toilet now and <em>fast</em>. Sprinting up the stairs, she flung open a door, praying it’s a bathroom and the gods seem to have mercy left for her because it is, <em>and</em> it’s unoccupied. Slamming the door shut, she fell to her knees and forced her finger down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>It takes time, time she doesn’t really have, to force herself to vomit in to the white basin. And then finally, after a minute of gagging, the sickening crawl of vomit comes up her oesophagus, and she opened wide.</p><p> </p><p>It’s disgusting, the acid burning her senses, but a necessary evil. The party was going as well as a college party can go, until she noticed the creepy guy trying to talk her up slipped something into her drink. Unfortunately, she noticed far too late after drinking it all.</p><p> </p><p>Which is how she is here, now. On her knees, in a strangers bathroom, vomiting up the alcohol in her system, hoping this would work.</p><p> </p><p>When she emptied her stomach, mouth gross and burning, she slumped back against the wall, the warm lights of the bathroom a relief from the strobing ones downstairs. The music is a muffled thump from here, and it’s a gratifying because it’s<em> fucking terrible</em>. She feels a towel behind her head on the rack above her, and tugged it down with shaking fingers. Just as she began to wipe her mouth, there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>She froze, towel on mouth, and fear jumped into her throat, thinking it’s the creepy guy from before. Instead, a deeper voice asked behind the wood, “Are you alright in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa goes to speak, but her throat felt raw and all that comes out is a scratching sound. Her silence seemed to have worried the person though, because after a minute or so of her trying to not hurt her throat, the door creaked open and a guy looked in. He looked at eye level around the bathroom, before glancing down at her slumped form.</p><p> </p><p>He rose a concerned eyebrow. “Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Bleary eyed, Sansa just shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. Frowning, the guy looked unsure before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He took a seat diagonally across from her, leaning against the sink cabinet. The bathroom was small, so there was only about half a foot space between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t hold your liquor?” The guy asked, amusement quirking on his lips. She recognised him from somewhere, but her head felt so muddled.</p><p> </p><p>“Got drug.” Is what she croaks out instead. He sat up then, shock and worry on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Fuck, who?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa shrugged, feeling completely miserable, and a little warm at the guy’s concern. He slumped back against the cabinets and ran a hand through is short hair in frustration, and her dazed mind was fixated on the hands for some reason. They looked familiar as well.</p><p> </p><p>He then pulled out his phone and began to type something on it, and after a minute passed, he slipped it back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her, frown still on his pretty and familiar face. “My friend is bring up some water.” Giving her a reassuring look, he added, “It will be a sealed bottle.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa croaked out, Touched by the extra care he was going through, “Thanks.” And then flumped her face into the towel balled up on her knees, because, she now just realised with embarrassment, who he was. He was from her history class. And she had a <em>massive</em> crush on him. Sansa can’t help the pitiful whine that escaped her mouth, muffled in the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Cor began conversationally, unbeknownst of her internal agony, “Throwing up doesn’t work with roofies. It’s fast acting, like, within minutes. So it’s more likely still affecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring up at him, everything feeling dizzy, she sniped out, “And you know this <em>how</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, not affected by her annoyance, “I’m a chemistry student.”</p><p> </p><p>Floundering she, pointed out, confusion hazy in her head, “But, you’re in my <em>history</em> class.”</p><p> </p><p>A proud grin spread across his face, and held up two fingers. “Double major.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She breathed heart fluttering in her chest at the smile. And then a thought occurred, “Can you make meth, like in breaking bad?” She wondered out loud, brain ffeling stupid and obnoxious.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, seemingly used to this question. “Yeah, but not interested. Besides,” He shrugged, “My friend group already has someone who makes drugs.”</p><p> </p><p>At her inquisitive look he smirked and added, “<em>Shrooms</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Blankly staring at him, blurry eyed now, she mumbled, “Oh I know a guy who grows them too. Maybe they know each other?” </p><p> </p><p>He hummed in contemplation and offered, “Theon Greyjoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Her mind jolt awake for a split second, enough for her to blurt out, “No way! You know Theon?”</p><p> </p><p>A surprised smile creeped across his face, “Yeah, been friends with him since like, the beginning of the year.” Sansa vaguely noticed that he is quite expressive with his hands, her eyes trailing after them as he talked, “This dick, Ramsey, beat the shit out of him for no reason. The guy’s a psychopath.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head muffling everything again, she connected the dots. “Ramsey was the one who roofied me.” Her glazed eyes met Cor’s and he looked furious.</p><p> </p><p>And then there is a knock at the door, and Cor has to pull the penetrating stare away from her to answer it. The door swung open, and with it the music from downstairs came filtering back and she groaned in annoyance. Two guys now stood in the door way, a tanned skinned guy, and a tall lanky red-head. The red-head had the bottle of water, which he passed to Cor, who passed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her weak fingers fumbled with the lid, so Cor reached down to open it for her. She would be blushing if she didn’t give anymore shits at the moment. Cracking open the seal, she took greedy, massive gulps, water tasting disgustingly sweet from the acid still lying on her tongue. The bottle was emptied within seconds, and the tanned boy let out an impressed whistle. “You must be great for chugging.”</p><p> </p><p>Cor smacked him over the head, though he did seem amused. “We need to get her home.” He informed his friends, “The drug is already making her pass out. I’m surprised she stayed awake this long.” He remarked, looking back at her with an impressed look.</p><p> </p><p>The three guys continued to watch her slumped form contemplatively and with some pity in their eyes, and she had enough energy in her to snark up at them, “I’m sure the sight of a girl feeling cat-sick is very interesting and all, but can I go to my dorm room now?”</p><p> </p><p>That got them into action, looking sheepish, and Cor came over to pull her arm over his neck and then swept her up into his arms. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would be swooning. Instead, her head flopped onto his shoulder and <em>finally</em> she passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her head was pounding as Sansa slowly came to awareness, squinting at the bright light shining through her dorm window. Her mouth felt dry and gross, stomach seeming to be tender from the inside. She laid there in a dazed state, Wondering what the fuck happened last night, before everything slowly crept back into her baffled mind. </p><p> </p><p>Jerking up, Sansa winced at the pain, and she swung her legs over her bed and looked around with confusion. Last she remembered was...</p><p> </p><p>Her face heated up and she flopped back down onto her bed, a loud groan of despair filling the room. She pulled a pillow over her face and wondered if suffocation would be a better death than by embarrassment. Turning on her side, puling her pillow down his a weak moan, she looked at the time, cheeks still hot, and spotted a note stuck to her clock. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she reached out and ripped the sticky note off the clock inelegantly, ignoring how the motion jarred the object and it fell to the ground with a clatter.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa paid it no mind, reading the neat hand writing.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Sansa,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were roofied by Ramsey, in case you forgot, and I will be taking care of him, so don’t worry. Drink plenty of water and maybe something healthy and easy on your stomach. Forcing yourself to throw up isn’t good for the body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See you in history class,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cor.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She took two things from this letter. One: ‘<em>OHMYGOD HE KNOWS MY NAME!’</em> And two:</p><p> </p><p>“What does he mean ‘<em>taking care of him?’</em>”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She asked the empty room.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sansa’s blitzed out mind and hella thirsty for the boy: Them hands and frowns are familiar....</p><p>Also, what did cor mean by ‘taking care’ of Ramsey? 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>